Case File 3367 SD Snake Plissken
by Titania Le Fey
Summary: Psychiatric Case File made of Snake during his incarceration prior to Escape from New York. This story relates to the imagery at the end of Escape from L.A. and it’s relation to Snake’s activation of the doomsday device.


**Case File 3367 - S.D. "Snake" Plissken - Lieutenant**

Taken from the United States Police Force records regarding the activities of S.D. Plissken prior to his scheduled incarceration in the Manhattan maximum security penitentiary.

**Subject:** S.D. Plissken  
**Known Alias:** Snake, The Snake  
**Rank:** Special Forces Lieutenant  
**Squadron:** Black Light  
**Mission Completed:** 53  
**Status:** Honorably discharged

The subject was apprehended after a series of rash bombings on military vehicles and posts. Though the attacks were violent it appears targets were chosen for both their association (the USPF) and the fact they were empty at the time of the attack. This has led me to believe there is another motive to these bombings then simple terrorism.

The subject was severely injured during the Leningrad ruse, losing the use of his left eye and receiving multiple wounds to the back and left side of the body. While treatment occurred in a local hospital the patient seemed coherent and normal. Subsequent debriefing for the mission also showed no signs of instability. This leaves me to believe that the below mentioned occurrences were triggered after his release from the hospital and his subsequent resignation from Special Forces.

Just prior to the beginning of the terroristic behaviors the subject became aware of his parents death as well as the USPF's inability to extract them from the hostage situation that took place just prior to Plissken's assignment to the Leningrad mission. The images of fire in the below mentioned may be linked to their deaths. (Being in a house fire)

Upon arrival the subject was questioned about his reasons for the attacks. He spoke of visions of fire which may have attributed to his state of intoxication upon arrival. Noting that his behavior was normal I suspected more and scheduled a psychiatric evaluation to learn the nature of his behavior.

The visions themselves are better described in Plssken's own words and here I have inserted an excerpt from his description and answers to various questions regarding the nature of these visions:

Please tell me how they begin?

"Go to hell!"

Mr. Plissken I don't want to sedate you again.

"The name's Snake."

Alright Snake… what are the nature of these phenomenon you speak of? Perhaps it would help to first describe their occurrence. What triggers them?

"Hell. I have nightmares constantly when the dreams don't come."

What sort of nightmares?

"Death, Sophia, my parents, Cloe."

So your nightmares are about the loss of those close to you. (At this point Plissken nodded affirmatively.) And what about these dreams that you claim dispel these nightmares.

"Fire… There's fire every fucking where and a... an animal of some kind. The bastard is growling at me but then it's not fucking growling at me... it is me.'

The animal is you? What can you tell me about this animal?

"Hell, it's not... not fucking solid, not like me. Something else."

And when do these dreams come?

(At this time Plissken erupted into a furious rage overturned my desk and attempted to assault me with a chair. He was sedated and the next session we began where the previous had left off.)

"Action brings the dreams."

What sort of action?

"Those against those who have… against the enemy."

So the dreams are brought by these actions?

"Yes"

And what is it that these dreams give you?

"Sleep."

So you can't sleep without them.

"Fuck, didn't I tell you bastards that I had nightmares before?"

Yes, yes you did Snake. So these dreams are a form of comfort?

"Yes"

Tell me if I understand this correctly. You commit these crimes to bring the dreams that allow you to sleep?

"Yes"

Can you tell me what you believe the connection is between the dreams and your actions?

"I'm the fucking Antichrist."

(At this point he sighed heavily and I recognized he was about to have another episode of anger and so had him returned to his room. We were to pick up two days later but the subject subsequently escaped from our facilities and has yet to be recovered.)

After reviewing the conversations it is my opinion that Plissken is indeed delusional and very dangerous. His psychological methods demand that in order to have peace or sleep he must commit actions such as those contained in his records. It is my opinion that these dreams are either a residue of post traumatic stress syndrome or a way to mentally compensate for his amoral behaviors. He on the other hand has been shown to believe they are some message given to him to direct his action for some benefit that he was unable to describe or even explain. It is my scientific opinion that this individual is a danger to both himself and the public at large. It is of utmost importance that he is captured and detained without delay or parole.

Dr. Nathaniel S. Julston  
USPF Medical Center


End file.
